My Silent Scream
by shdwgurl69
Summary: They battle monsters, gods, titans, and giants, but nobody is more ruthless than a boy seeking vengeance. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase will never truly live, even in the mortal world. When Percy is captured by a ruthless gang, Annabeth will do everything it takes to save her true love. WARNING: This is an OC dark fic with self harm and torture. After HOO. TOA never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

I groggily sat up in bed, the sun streaming through the window. I stretched turning my head to look at the beautiful blonde who slept besides me. I brushed her curls aside to see her beautiful peaceful face. A face I would rarely see anymore due to our nightmares of Tartarus. I drew my hands through my hair letting out a sigh as I surveyed our apartment. I really ought to clean it soon, I knew that Anna would get upset with all my clothes on the floor. I smirked noticing her clothes from last night atop the pile.

Suddenly I felt warm lips on my cheek and I smiled, turning and capturing her lips with mine. She placed her warm hands on my chest, pushing me onto my back, then swinging her legs over my hips. She deepened the kiss, brushing her chest against mine and grinding her hips into my core. After I let loose a moan, she pulled away smiling.

"Morning Seaweed Brain," she grinned, before hopping off of me and running into the bathroom.

"Oh no you did not," I growled with a smile chasing after her. I tore off my boxers and shoved into the bathroom. She was already in the shower smirking innocently at me. A shook my head and opened the door, slipping in next to her.

"Oh no, you found me," Anna teased. I placed my hands on either side of her and leaned in capturing her lips with mine, a lot harder than before. She pulled up her hands, tangling her fingers in my wet hair. I moved my lips down and began to suck on her collarbone. She let loose a soft moan, holding my head in place as I sucked on her soft skin. She continued to gasp before pushing me off. "I love you, Perce, but I have work today," she moaned.

I pulled myself off of her, placing my hands on her waist, and letting them travel down further. "Anna, its the summer, the only place you should be working is Camp Half-Blood. Not that I want you to work there either." I let my hands rest on her behind. She immediately grabbed them and pulled them off.

"Perce, I'm serious. And please try to clean up today," she smirked, shoving me out of the shower. I stumbled out and grabbed a towel. I stood in front of the mirror and hummed to myself and I combed back my hair. I placed the comb down, and ran over to the bed dropping my towel, before laying down in an incredibly awkward pose. I waited until I heard the shower stop. After Anna finished her hair and makeup she walked out to see me, in all my naked glory.

"Paint me like one of your french girls," I purred in a horrible french accent. She giggled and strode over to me hips swaying. She dropped her own towel, letting her beautiful body free. Do my dismay, she simply made her way over to the dresser and began to dress herself, in the process throwing some clothing at me.

"Get dressed and go out Perce. Don't be a bum." I slipped on the boxers and jeans, and made my way over to her as I buttoned my shirt up.

"I'll stop when you stop turning me on then leaving me out to dry. Just one round, I'm sure your boss won't mind. You never know, this could be our last day together," I teased. She rolled her eyes and gave me a quick peck.

"See you tonight, Percy," she said, closing the door behind her. I groaned flopping back on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in my favorite restaurant on 5th Street twirling my spoon in my hot chocolate. I can't drink coffee because it's too bitter. I looked up to see Stacy, my usual waitress making her way over to me. I internally groaned. Everyday she would ask me out and everyday I would tell her I had a girlfriend.

"Alone again, Percy?" she giggled, "Where's your mysterious girlfriend?"

"I told you this yesterday, Stacy. She's at work and I'm not interested."

"Oh come on," cooed Stacy, placing her hand on my thigh, "She'll never know."

I growled, shoving Stacy off of me and storming out of the restaurant. I couldn't believe she suggested I cheat! Not paying attention to where I was going I found myself in a sketchy alleyway.

"Percy Jackson," a male voice drawled from behind me as boys appeared in front of me. I turned around to see a boy from my old highschool, except he looked a lot scarier now. "Is that really you? Oh how I have awaited this day…" He snapped his fingers and suddenly I was out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a nasty headache and groaned, looking around at my surroundings. My head was pounding and the fact that I was stuck in a dark room, in I don't know where, was _not_ helping. I tried to feel my limbs, only to find out that I was chained to the ground and wall. Heavy handcuffs were placed on my wrists and a huge, metal ball on a chain was on my ankle. To prevent me from escaping, I'll bet.

"Perseus Jackson, my good friend," that same familiar voice drawled out.

I whipped around, eyes reaching a man, standing tall. He had cold, blue eyes, that shot through my soul, making me shiver with uncertainty. Platinum-blonde hair that only a stuck up rich boy would contain. A good build; not too buff, but definitely not skinny, more on the lean side. And he stood at a good 6'4.

An evil grin broke out on his perfect skin and he stepped so he was directly behind me. A swift kick to my back sent me flying. I moaned in the sudden attack, but I was a demigod, it didn't even tickle. My capturer walked in a straight line right to me and took a fist of my shirt, bringing me up. He proceeded to slam me into the wall, several times, before bashing the left side of my face into the door. I felt a warm, sticky substance roll out of my ear.

"Who are you…." I wheezed; he had taken me into a chokehold, cutting off my air supply.

It was now apparently morning, as the sun appeared through the dark curtains. With a laugh, the man took off his hood and stepped into the light, revealing his true identity.

I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't quite remember. His name was...Damien? No, um maybe Diego? No way...D' Andre...oh! Dexter!

"Dexter?..." I squinted in the light. An evil chuckle burst out and Dexter smirked.

"You're soon to be, worst nightmare…." he laughed as the last thing I saw was a blond fury jumping at me and bombarding me with fists and kicks, leaving me helpless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDISSAPPEARANCEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Annabeth POV**

I left Percy around 9 o'clock in the morning, I had to go to my new job I had recently received about two months ago. I am seventeen, almost eighteen, I need to start earning my own money, as I had the time because it was summer. I work at a local breakfast restaurant, as a waitress. I love my job, and the people there. Around noon, one of my co workers, Barry rushed in and turned on the news.

 _Young man seen being taken by unknown figure! (A/N I know, it sucks, but I didn't know what else to put…)_

 _Around 10 am this morning, a tall, lean figure, wearing a hood is spotted in a dark alley, dragging another young man, who seemed to be unconscious. Spectator Jim Barkley says he spotted drops of blood on the boy's face. "I called 911 as soon as I saw the blood, but lost the two soon after-it was as if they just disappeared!_

 _Jim says he saw this unfortunate event take place in a dark alley outside his local coffee shop, the one two streets from his apartment on Strawberry Lane._

 _If anyone sees more of this kidnapper, please let us know!_

"What an unfortunate event, I feel bad for that kid's family," muttered Barry, beside me. I nodded, but walked off, taking drinks to my table.

3 o'clock came and my shift was over; we cleaned up. I wiped the tables down and bid farewell to my coworkers and boss. I threw my apron off and replaced it with my hand bag. I walked slowly to my apartment which also happened to be on Strawberry Lane.

"Percy? Percy, where are you?" I called out,"C'mon Perce! This isn't funny, stop playing games."

Think, where does he usually go-oh right, he goes to get his pumpkin spice latte every morning….wait-he goes to the same coffee shop that was where the abduction took place!

I ran for the TV remote and slammed the power button on. _So we have a bit more news of the victim-jet black hair and greenish blue eyes. A tall boy, lean figure. We don't yet have his name, but we will tell you everything once we figure it out!_

The remote slipped through my fingers and my legs buckled. My hands flew to my face, clasping my mouth in shock. My shoulders hunched over and my eyes squeezed shut. I started to hiccup as fat tears streamed down. I couldn't believe this. I gasped and fisted my hair.

"No..no, no, NO! Why is it _always_ him?! Why do the fates hate him?! NO! I don't get it!" I screeched; I couldn't breathe, I didn't understand. I _need_ to get him back; I _have_ to, even if I get hurt in the process. I don't give one damn about my health, I want Percy back, I love him so much. I want him to be safe and just cuddle with me, I want to marry him and live with him for the rest of my life. I will _kill_ whoever took him away from me. This is my mission; to save him. There's only one person that can help me, someone who is blood related to him. Someone named Nico Di' Angelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **A/N: Before I start this chapter I would like to address an issue** **roger9481** **brought up. No, a vengeful boy is not stronger than gods or monsters. I am not trying to say he is. What I am saying is that Percy grew up his entire life fighting and defeating the immortal or powerful. This story is meant to show how although Percy is a powerful demigod, when he is caught off guard by an unfamiliar enemy, he may not do as well. I would also like to address** **roger9481** **in saying, if you read the summary and didn't like the story idea, you did not have to comment your opinion, you could have simply moved on.**

 **~ Eliza**

 **Also Percy Jackson does not belong to me, but to Rick Riordan!**

 **Nico POV**

I sat on my bed staring out the window as sun beamed in. How in Hades' name had Will convinced me to open the windows, it was disgusting. I hated the sunlight. It wasn't like Will lived here with me, no, we were merely dating, and I was sure it would end soon. How could he like a boy like me?

I was awaken from my thoughts when I heard a banging on my cabin door. "It's open!" I called out, searching for a tee shirt to cover my bare chest. I let out a yelp as Annabeth flew in. I covered my chest with my hands frantically searching for a shirt.

"Oh grow a pair Nico!" she growled as I tugged on a shirt. I glared at her. "Listen, Nico, I need your help. Percy was kidnapped and I need your help to find him."

I rolled my eyes. Was she serious? "Captured by a mortal? Come on Anna, this is a job for mortal police…"

She started shaking her head, "No, Nico, you don't get it. Mortal police are idiots, the rarely catch these people, they rarely catch kidnappers… What if Percy gets hurt, what if he-"

She was cut of by the ringing of her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and it was a video call from Percy.

"You see, everything is fine," I said as she answered the call. As soon as she answered, my heart fluttered at the sexy blonde boy who picked up. It was obviously pre-recorded so we sat and listened.

" _You must be the famed Annabeth that Percy loves oh so much," the boy cackled, "I know the police will never find me, and if your love is true, you will try. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you where we are, and where we have travelled since picking up your boyfriend, but I can let you see him."_

 _The camera panned from the boy's face to a beat up Percy, who was almost out cold. A fist flew at his face, causing him to crumble. The boy grabbed Percy's shirt and held him up as he continuously punched his face. It was obvious that Percy's nose was broken, and blood gushed from other places on his face. The boy dropped Percy and let out another cackle. Blood, tears, and sweat stained Percy's face as he tried to move away. The boy grabbed his wrist and twisted, casing Percy to cry out._

" _Looks like your perfect boyfriend isn't so perfect anymore. I'd check the place where he first went missing, if I were you. I'm sure your loyal boyfriend's friend, Stacy, will have some things to say."_

The screen went dark, and I caught Anna as she collapsed, crying in my arms. "Okay, it's going to be okay… Let's just go to the restaurant where it started…" She nodded, pulling herself up.

"Let's go," she said, standing up, straightening out her hair.

"Um… right now…?" I asked, hoping Will wouldn't find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHREATSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Jason POV**

"Jason!" screamed Piper, "I don't care if he might be dead. We have to find him, he's my and your best friend!" I moaned, rubbing my temples.

"Where would we even look, Pipes? If Leo's missing and he hasn't come back, then there is a reason." She shook her head, pacing the room.

"I'd say we start in Greece," she said thoughtfully. If I was drinking something, I would have spat it out.

"Are you kidding me?And where are we going to get money to fly there, or anything? Pipes, maybe Leo doesn't want to be found… Maybe Leo's dead…" I said, grabbing her wrist. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she sat down on the bed next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Jason. I love you, but if you aren't willing to help, I will just do it alone." She then stormed out of my cabin.

"Pipes, wait!" I called, "I'm coming…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSIDEQUESTSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Leo POV**

"Ugh…." I groaned, bright sunshine flooding my eyesight. I fought to open my eyes and as soon as they cracked open, I made out a hazy figure, towering over me. I smelled honey and cinnamon, and a kind aura radiating off of their body.

Small hands made their way to my head and delicate fingertips ran through my curls. I hummed at the comforting motion and snuggled into the hand. I pointed my gaze onto the figure and saw curious hazel eyes, staring right back at me; almost in a motherly way. I hadn't felt the emotion of a mother's love since my mother's death.

"Where-" I croaked out, my voice not ready for speech. My limbs were sore from misuse and my head hurt, but being next to this person really helped the pain go away.

A soft finger laid on my chapped lips,"Shh…." a feminine whisper came out, soothing my ears. She started to hum a tune, then with a beautiful voice, sang quietly. Her words flew, as if they were to travel through my ears, into my head, clearing all signs of a headache. She looked to be around twelve, but acted and sounded as if she were much older. Somehow this presence seemed familiar. Reaching into the back of my memory, my eyes snapped open, realizing I had come back for Calypso-I was on her island.

"I came back...like I promised…." I whispered, my eyes flickering to her beautiful face.

A smile broke out on her features, "I know…" she breathed out heavily.

Her other hand reached forward and cupped my face; her thumb resting below my eye. She leaned down and captured my lips with hers. It was a moment like no other, as fireworks erupted. She raised her head, stopping our kiss, and said,"I knew you would…"

I gave her my signature grin and pulled her down again. My right hand went behind her neck and my left rested on her slim waist. My eyes fluttered close as our lips fit perfectly like a puzzle, as if we were _made_ for one another.

"My pleasure, _sunshine_ ," I chuckled and we burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTRUELOVEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
